


Bubblegum Flavour

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I regret nothing yet regret everything, Mild Language, Mommy Issues, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Homelander struggles to pick a flavour.





	Bubblegum Flavour

Homelander doesn't want to spend the day, tasting flavours for the bubblegum Vought are launching for the heroes that sell the most merchandise. Madelyn insisted that it would create authenticity and would look great on camera. The others had done it to choose their flavour, and so would he. 

Was he making everyone life around him difficult because of it? Yes. He had tried 150 flavours, dismissed them all and was acting like a dick on camera. 

He was amazed it took someone two hours to phone Madelyn.

"He's acting like a child," Jonah or Jack whoever he was had told her over the phone. His super hearing meant he could hear her sigh through the phone. His stomach churned and the food he'd eaten danced around.

It took fourteen minutes before he heard the familiar click-clack of her heels across the floor.

"Clear the room," 

It's almost amusing watching them scurry out of the room like rats, unsure who terrifies them more him or her.

"What's wrong?" Madelyn asks, she doesn't sound or look angry. Instead, her eyes examine him with curiosity and concern. "I would expect this from so many others, but not you".

"They want me to say this stupid line this taste just like my mom used to make and act all excited when I pick a flavour," Homelander tells her, he can feel his anger bubbling, waiting to explode. "You know I hate doing my mom did this shit,".

"I know, but with your brand, it works. You're the all good American boy. The dream, the public eats that shit up," Madelyn soothes, her hand reaching out to stroke his face.  
He loves when she does this, the feel of her soft skin against his. "I did try to get the line cut, but the people upstairs were insistent,".

Madelyn's fingers move their way to his hair, playing with it gently and brushing it back down. "I need you to do this. Please for me?"

And he wants to say no, tell her to tell the suits upstairs to go "fuck themselve," but when she presses her lips to his forehead, so chaste and gentle. "Please?" all he can do is sigh and nod. 

"Will you stay while I film this stupid thing?" He feels stupid asking, hates himself for needing her in ways that confuse him. She confuses him in general.

"If that's what you want," Madelyn replies with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this is so slow burn because I want to capture the dynamic of their messed up relationship well.


End file.
